Hail Holy Queen
by Johnny Evelyn
Summary: Set around Ann a friend of the MacManus brothers. The story through her eyes and the trials she faces loving the Saints
1. Chapter 1

**I finally saw Boondock saints a few days ago, when my friend swore that it was the best movie, and I wholeheartedly agree with him. This is my first Saint story, please go easy, constructive please, but no flames. I'm also not sure if this is a "Mary-Sue" maybe it is, maybe it isn't. If it is and you don't like them, just stop reading no ragging on the point. Ok and now without further ado.**

I do not own Boondock Saints or anything affiliated with it. Just a fun story.

* * *

Ann moved around the flower shop with ease picking out bright red roses and a few green dyed carnations for the many of St. Patty's day bouquets she would be making. Her boss, Rose, who owned the shop walked in from the front with three new orders. Ann had always thought her name was extremely ironic, one she owned a flower shop and two she was the juxtaposed stereotype of a rose. She was a trash talking immigrant from Northern Ireland, one of the many who live in Southie. A fun woman though; if you got to know her.

"Anni, I got three new orders, Ima' goin' to leave em' on the desk."

"Thank you Rose, I'm nearly finished with this one, and I'll bring it up front in a minute, I'll finish the others tomorrow."

"Alrigh' sounds good…oh and yur' two lil' bastards are here ta see ya"

Ann nearly jumped at her words, she hurriedly stuck in a few more flowers and ran with the jar up front. When she came in through the door, she placed the flowers on the counter and jumped into the arms of Connor MacManus, she gave him a long kiss before turning to his fraternal twin, Murphy, and giving him a smaller kiss.

"This is a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?" She walked back into Connor's arms.

" We had some time between mass and work, so we figur'd we'd stop by"

"I'm glad ya did"

Ann had been friends with the MacManus brothers ever since living in Ireland.

* * *

Short and sweet to set up. This is going to be a Titanicesque thing going on here. We are in the present now I'm going to jump back to the past and then go from there back to this point and beyond. So hang on with me.

Same Time Same Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that my Irish phonetics is serving well...** **If it isn't just add your own soundtrack. Ok new chapter, we are now in the past. OKay here we go.**

* * *

Ann had lived in Ireland until she was eleven, she lived in small village and her house was just across the street from the MacManus. Her mother and Mrs. MacManus were good friends so she had been acquainted with the boys from a very young age. Ann remembered when she was little she didn't want anything to do with the MacManus twins. She'd always thought that they were too rough or too vulgar. Ann had crazy dreams as a girl, she would read her moms old fairytale books, she was always teased about her fanciful ideas but still she hoped that one day a prince would find her and save her from sure evil. She never thought that the prince would turn out to be Connor MacManus, but it happened.

One day when she was nine she was playing out in front of her house and a group of four of the neighborhood boys began to tease her from across the road; then they came over and circled around her. One boy started picking at her dress and another pulled the ribbon out of her hair, then another pushed her too the ground and Ann felt the dirt and rocks dig into her palms. She was too frightened to scream afraid of what they would do if she did. The last and largest boy grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head sharply to the ground.

"Ya stupid litl' gurl. Ya think that some Prince is gonna come an' get a toad like yu?"

All the boys around her began to laugh, then the pressure on her head was released and she heard an audible thud. Ann didn't want to see what was going on, so she ran around to the side of her house and hid behind her families' shed. She began to cry until she heard a familiar voice.

"Its okay now, I swear dey're gone. Her I grabbed dis for ya"

Ann looked up and saw her ribbon held loosely in the hand of Connor MacManus. She let out a weak thank you and lightly pulled the ribbon from his fingers and wrapped it around her own. She saw Murphy in the distance chasing the boys as far from her as possible, she was extremely thankful. Then she realized she was now alone with Connor. He began to shuffle his feet, and Ann felt nervous at being so close too a boy even though Connor was only a year and half older she had never really been comfortable around him. Connor let out a sigh and then sat down next to Ann; putting her between himself and the shed. Ann wanted to run, but she was stuck, it was odd to her how this boy she thought to be so wild was actually very gentle and kind. She was grateful for him and his twin coming to her rescue, but she didn't know how to tell him thank you, so she opted to lean her head slightly on his shoulder. She expected him to push it away and that be the end of it, but he didn't he moved his arm and wrapped it around her small frame. From then on she always felt safe because she knew that these two boys were like her guardian angels watching her back every moment.

The three grew closer together, and Ann developed a small crush on Connor, but she was too shy to tell him. One day he and Murphy began to play fight about which one of them was going to marry her, it was mainly for the delight of their mothers; who Ann believed were secretly plotting out the kids futures together. Ann though wasn't delighted by the banter; the ten year old ran to the kitchen her face turning all shades of red. Her mother came in after her and she was thankful that it wasn't the boys. Her mother soothed her hair back and kissed her head gently, assuring her that the boys meant no harm. Then her mother gave her the worst news Ann had ever heard in her life to that point…

"Don't worry gurl, you won't haf to marry either a' those boys. Yur father is gointa' move us to America."

Little Ann fainted in her mothers arms. She awoke several hours later in her bed with Murphy and Connor on either side. She sat up and looked into to both of their eyes, she knew they knew. She didn't say anything, but just turned and laid her head on Connor's shoulder and draped her feet in Murphy's lap. They sat this way for a while.

A few weeks later she was gone… the families kept in contact, and she got to speak with the boys often enough. Ann still missed them though, and a few years later she was going to get the surprise of her life.

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think.

Same Time Same Place


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter, I do not own Boondock Saints or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

Now twenty two and just starting her apprenticeship at the flower shop Ann felt like she was finally going to have the life she had always dreamed of. She sat on the bed of her small apartment, it wasn't much, definitely in a rough part of town, Southie to be exact, but it was hers and it was clean and cheap. Her friend Finola, who she had met in high school and had also moved here from Ireland, lived down the hall from her. They had plans to go out tonight, so Ann was waiting for Finola to come and get her. Excitedly Finola ran through the door, and hopped on the bed behind Ann.

"Would you hurry up seriously, we are goin ta be so late"

"Late for what?" Ann asked incredulously, "We're going to a pub and I haven't heard about any party, so what's the rush?"

"I just want to go, it's nearly eight. C'mon"

"Alright, jeez Nola ya are one crazy alcoholic"

"You drink more than I do"

"Yes, but the difference is that I can hold my liquor and ya canna at all"

"True, but I think tonight might be different"

Ann cocked her eyebrow and was about to ask her what that was about, but Nola had already run out the door. They took Nola's car and parked outside of their favorite pub, a place called Mcgintys. It was owned by an old irish man that everyone called Doc, he was famous for his stutter and constant tourettes. He has been known to say "Fuck Ass" in front of nuns. It was a cozy place, Ann loved how much it reminded her of home.

She and Nola took there usual seats at the bar, sometimes Ann helped out serving drinks and cleaning up the place. When she sat down she noticed that a couple of the regulars weren't there, namely her mother and her uncle Doyle, who had agreed to her here. Actually now that she thought about it, they were insistent on her and Nola coming tonight; something was going on but Ann couldn't place it yet.

"Oy, Doc where's me mum."

"I canna say dear, I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Okay, hey Nola do you know what's goin' on"

"What cha mean?"

"I dunno, maybe it's just me head"

Ann sat back and continued to drink her beer, a few minutes later she heard the bell over the door chime and she was about to turn her head and look, but Nola pulled her head back around.

"What the fuck Nola"

"Hold on, you'll see soon"

All of a sudden Ann's world went dark even though her eyes were open. She felt cold fingers over her eyelids and a non-familiar body pressed to her back. She could hear her mom's voice to her side. Who the Hell had their hands on her eyes, she thought, and she tried to pry the fingers away. She could tell it was a man by the significant lack of breast, but beyond that she couldn't think of any person who would wrap their hands over her eyes.

"Alright, what the fucks goin' on and who has their fuckin' hands on me eyes"

She could feel the strange body lean down towards her ear.

"Now is that anyway to greet chur best friends"

_HOLY SHIT!!!_ Ann spun around so fast she nearly fell off the barstool. She blinked a few times and felt all of the wind escape her. It was almost like a dream, a great, amazing, and wonderful dream. Connor was standing there staring back at her with a big goofy grin on his face. Ann leapt into his arms and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Well… what the hell, wait wheres…?"

She looked over Connor's shoulder and saw Murphy just behind him, she let go of Connor and gave Murphy the same tight hug.

"Jesus Christ, what are you guys doing here."

She had seen the boys only twice over the past eleven years since she had moved to America. They had come to stay over the summer and they had stayed with her family, but the last time was after she had just graduated high school. She thought that they had grown into men then, but now… _Damn no wonder I didn't recognize the body._ Connor gave her another hug and led her and Murphy back to the bar. She was still staring at them both.

"When did ya get here?"

Connor averted his eyes and took a large swig of rum right after Ann asked this and Murphy cleared his throat. "Umm… actually we've been here for two weeks"

"WHAT?" She slugged Connor hard in the upper arm.

"OWW Fuck, why me?"

"Murphy was out of reach; now why the fuck didn't you tell me you were here"

"Well we wanted ta get everything in order first" Murphy said

"Yeah we had a lot of stuff to do that we wanted to surprise you with" Connor shrugged his shoulders but couldn't contain the smile on his face.

Ann looked from Connor back to Murphy, she had a skeptical look to her face. "What are you guys getting ready for?"

"Well for livin' here a'course" Murphy threw his arms in the air; like she should have known.

Ann stared at Murphy, and then looked into Connor's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Completely"

Ann squealed and once again threw herself at Connor; she grabbed Murphy and pulled him into the hug as well. She didn't let go until Murphy pried her hands off his neck. He stood back and massaged around the abused area.

"I really want a drink now"

"Fine… oh man, this is with out a doubt the best thing I've heard all year."

Ann looked down at Connor and just beamed at him, when they had come to visit during the summers she had had a boyfriend both times. It was always so awkward, because Murphy always felt the need to start a fight with the guys and Connor just ignored them all together. Actually the boys had been the reason for her last breakup. Her ex, John, had said that he hated the twins and had told Ann to not speak with them. Well Ann gave him a black eye and sore testicals, and then she called the boys ten minutes after it happened. She told them she had broken up with John, and they asked if it was Murphy's fault, but she just said no and told them she and John just didn't get along anymore. Now they were here, she was single, and Connor was giving her the weirdest look she had ever seen on his face.

"What?"

He looked away quickly and took a sip of his rum. "Oh nothin'"

"Don't act dumb with me, I know ya remember. Now out with it, why were you looking at me so funny"

"Well I wonderin' on the best way to ask if ya had yourself a lad that you've been se'in"

"You couldn' just ask?"

"Ok fine… Do ya have a special some one"

"No, I don't at the moment, why?"

He paused a second and looked at his drink and then looked at her completely serious. "I'm tryin' to keep Murphy from fightin'"

He chuckled a little and Ann laughed at his cheekyness; they both turned back to the bar and continued to drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the end of the night both Connor and Murphy were not fit to drive. So Ann opted to take them back to her place, and then take them home in the morning. So she carried the two boys out to her car with the help of Nola and together they got them into the apartment. She walked Nola back to her place and said goodnight.

"Are you sure you won't let one of em' stay with me?"

"No, you've got a man and…" then she added with a whisper "If I can help it I'm goin' ta have one or both of em' for myself"

"Ohh… you naughty gurl"

"Uh huh, goodnight Nola"

She hugged her and headed back to her own apartment, the boys were sitting on the couch looking fairly sedate. She tsked them once and began to undress them. First she pulled off Connor's boots, and then Murphy's. Next she took both their jackets and hung them on the coat rack next to the door. Lastly she removed their shirts and rosaries. She hung the rosaries on her peg by the door hanging with her triskell. She turned back and lost her breath again at the sight of Connor shirtless, _Dear Lord forgive me_ she thought, she was practically drooling hoping the only thing keeping Connor from seeing was the fact that he was piss drunk. She was shaken from her thoughts by an audible groan from Murphy.

"Shit woman, you did it again'" He put his forehead in his hands. "I never drink like this, unless I'm around ya, Christ, do ya have a place we can lay down or somthin'"

"Well I've only got one bed, but it's a queen so we can share or you can take the couch. Its yur choice."

Connor stood quickly, "I for one choose the bed, if Murphy joins us, yur in the middle."

"Deal."

Murphy stood too and followed Connor in the direction of Ann's finger. When he got to her he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Aw just like the good ol' days"

Strangely enough it was; the last time the boys had visited they stayed through the Christmas holiday since they were both out of school by then, and on several nights it had gotten to cold in her families small apartment for Ann to sleep by herself and not catch her death. So her mother had suggested that Ann and the boys all sleep in one bed, so they could conserve blankets and still be warm. Ann had never been so warm in her life, and to tell the truth most of it came from being in a bed so close to Connor, a little though came from the fact that both boys turned out to be internal combustion engines and gave off enough heat to warm an entire Irish neighborhood.

Ann woke up the next morning feeling extremely hot and stifled, she bolted straight up in bed and gasped for air. Murphy jumped slightly and turned to look at her.

"What the hell are ya doin' woman"

"I (_gasp_) forgot how (_gasp_) fuckin' warm you (_gasp_) guys got"

"Oh yeah, sorry I guess" He rolled back over and scooted a centimeter away from her.

"Yeah, uh huh, thanks"

She looked down at Connor who was still sound asleep and figured out why she had felt so stifled, Connor had his arm draped across her stomach. He gave a small squeeze and involuntarily pulled her back down. Ann felt like she was going to panic; one: she was too hot, two: She had Connor MacManus's arm draped across her now naked stomach; which was another puzzling aspect; since she couldn't remember when she had taken off her shirt leaving her in only her sports bra... and when had the boys lost their pants. She became frustrated with the situation so she pulled Connor's arm off of her and leapt over him out of bed. He woke up at this and turned over to face her retreating back.

"Where ya goin'"

"To cool off…" _In more ways than one._ She hopped into the shower and kept it somewhat less than her normal scorching degree.

* * *

**Please review let me know**

**Same Time Same Place**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those for stickin with this one. I hope to have more chapters up quicker.**

* * *

Ann came out a few minutes later in a towel around her body and was drying her hair off with another. The boys were still in bed but seemed to be waking up, Ann then had the most mischievous thought. She looked up at her wet hair and then back at the boys snoozing on the bed. She dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair on the floor and clutched tighter to the big one around her to make sure it was secure. Then she took a running jump right onto the middle of the bed. Both Murphy and Connor groaned at the sudden movement they were subjected to. Then without warning Ann shook her head vigorously above the both of them. Murphy was the first to reach up and try to hold her head still.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin'"

"Wake up, you've already got your mornin' shower"

"Girlie, you're goin down"

With that Murphy pulled Ann down by her forearms and squished her between himself and Connor.

"Ann, you didn't even come prepared for the inevitable, tsk tsk tsk"

Murphy wrapped both hands around Ann's waist and tickled her to within an inch of her life. During the tickle fight Ann tried to scoot away from Murphy so much so that she ended up knocking herself and Connor off the bed. Murphy looked over the side and smiled a little at them; he then scooted off the bed, stepped over their mashed forms, and headed into the bathroom. Connor was still rubbing his eyes, but made no effort to move Ann off of himself. Ann decided that if he wasn't going to push her away she wasn't going to move, so she laid her chin on her hands over his chest.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly.

"Its okay lass, ugh, what time is it?"

"Around 10:30 I think."

"Do ya have to work today?"

"Yeah, I have to be there at 11: 30, but I get off at 5"

"Alright, Murphy and I are goin' to head to our place to unpack"

"Have fun"

"Yeah right, do you want to meet up later for a drink?"

"Yeah I'll meet you guys at Doc's pub say around 7, I have some errands to run after work"

"Okay"

Ann got off of Connors stomach, just as Murphy walked back into the bedroom. He gave her an expectant look, but she just shook her head no with a sad smile. She walked past him into the bathroom to put on some work clothes and then headed to work. Murphy looked at Connor who was putting his clothes back on; they both grabbed their rosaries and headed out the door and said goodbye to Ann as she locked up. Murphy followed along side his twin and glared at him the entire time they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Alright Please Read and Review!!

SAME TIME SAME PLACE!!


End file.
